


Always Prepared

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Derek Reese was always prepared...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, so please let me know if you see any misspellings or grammatical errors.

They rounded the corner and saw him. At first, the sight didn’t register in her brain. She couldn’t process it. It was a body, yes, but it couldn’t be him, couldn’t be Derek. It was impossible.

Except that it was not just possible, it was cold, hard fact.

Still moving fast because the situation still warranted it, Sarah drew closer. She felt as though she moved in slow motion, through deep and suffocating water. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. There was a red splotch just above his right eye and a little to the right, almost like a third eye. Right where a terminator’s chip would be, if he had been metal.

 _Fuck._

Behind her John, still holding the little girl, and Cameron crowded in close. Too close, forcing her to move. John. She had to think of John.

 _Fuck._

Shoving her thoughts, her feelings, her _guilt_ , into an adamantine box until she had the luxury of dealing with them, Sarah took the final step. Crouching, she took Derek’s gun from his hand, still warm when her fingers brushed against his skin, and then dug through his pocket for half a second for his phone and the extra clip he carried there. Derek Reese was always prepared.

Except when he wasn’t. _Fuck._


End file.
